


Stargazing

by Star_tDash



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_tDash/pseuds/Star_tDash
Summary: The night is cold.A chill breeze makes its presence known,but here, you’re safe.Safe in her embrace.------A little short and sweet drabble about the Astronomy Club's two members.





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this story sitting in my drafts for months now and with the new cards i finally found the perfect time to post it! Enjoy!

The night is cold. 

A chill breeze makes its presence known, 

but here, you’re safe. 

Safe in her embrace.

A blanket for one; not of body, but of hearts interwoven.

They who revel in their outwards exuberance, 

finding solace in the silence of the night.  

A hand rests atop yours. 

Hardened and calloused from the plucking of strings, 

Like clockwork, your fingers intertwine; a motion repeated, over and over.

 

At times like this you would usually remark about the jubilance you’re feeling, being here with Hina. but in the moment, seeing her smile is more than enough. Because in your heart, this ‘smile’ is something more than the ones you see when you perform. There’s just something about the girl who so bluntly wears her heart on her sleeve, smiling so warmly at the very touch of the one she loves the most. 

 

And it is the very warmth that the two share which lulls Hina to sleep. Kokoro doesn’t mind, though letting the girl rest on her shoulder, hands still held tight as the light of the stars shine above them.

* * *

 

"Hina... Hina wake up... you're going to miss the comet!"   
  
Pouting at her girlfriend's sleeping state, Kokoro took matters into her own hands. And from experience, Kokoro knew that Hina fared much better with actions rather than words. At first they were simple kisses on the sleeping girl’s cheek, but as Hina continued to snore, Kokoro decided to pull out the ‘big guns’. Leaning a bit further, Kokoro kissed Hina on the lips, blushing from her own actions. Then, and only then, did Hina's eyes open, her mouth curling into a warm smile.   
  
"I've been awake for a while now, Kokoro," she mused as she held her hand to the warm kiss marks on her cheek, "but if you wanted a kiss you could have said so.”

 

And at that moment, Kokoro didn’t know what made her heart stir as it did. Was it the comet, whose brilliant lights streaked the night sky like a painter’s first stroke, or was it the very touch of Hina’s lips, getting back at her for the one sided attention Kokoro was giving to her? All she knew was that at this moment, under the stars and in the warmth of her lover, Kokoro herself could truly smile; for she was in paradise.


End file.
